


älskling

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedsharing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pole Dancing, Smut, There's Only One Bed AU, online friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor NikiforovGood Morning YuuriI can see you lurking in my instagram and liking thingsDid you sleep well?Yuuri smiles even wider to himself, feeling his stomach flip just like it always does when he gets a message from Victor. He rolls over onto his back with his phone raised, fingers moving quickly over the screen as he types out his response.MeGood morningHow can you keep track of me you have a gazillion followers?I did sleep well. How was your day?or. Yuuri goes to visit his onlinefriendacross the world. Because they're justfriends. That's why there's no problem sharing a bed? Right? Not even when you have a huge crush on saidfriend.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 146
Kudos: 460
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my 20th piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'instagram' and that resulted in an Online Friends AU. It'll post weekly and will have three chapters and a short epilogue as a forth chapter. If you want to read the entire story now, you can follow the instructions in the notes at the end. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for being such an amazing cheerleader and beta.

Yuuri smiles down at the clip on the screen of his phone, sinking further into the plush mattress. The heat from the covers surrounds him, and he cuddles down, reveling in the feeling of warmth. He’ll have to get up soon, but he still has a few minutes before then. He sighs, taps the video, and watches it again. 

A silver haired man is talking about what he’s done today, a large dog curled up in his lap. The man cards his fingers through the brown curly fur of his poodle, the other hand moving animatedly in the air as he talks about her grooming appointment. His eyes are breathtakingly blue. The Instagram account is filled with videos and photos like this, the gorgeous man with sharp cheekbones and soft-looking pink lips sharing little details about his life with his followers. He’s the most beautiful man Yuuri’s ever laid eyes on. Yuuri sometimes gets lost looking at videos and photos of him, time stretching as he pines. He considers restarting the clip again when it finishes for the third time, when a notification from his DMs appears. Yuuri smiles, exiting Instagram to look at the message. 

**Victor Nikiforov**

Good Morning Yuuri😘

I can see you lurking in my instagram and liking things

Did you sleep well?

Yuuri smiles even wider to himself, feeling his stomach flip just like it always does when he gets a message from Victor. He rolls over onto his back with his phone raised, fingers moving quickly over the screen as he types out his response. 

**Me**

Good morning

How can you keep track of me you have a gazillion followers?🙈

I did sleep well. How was your day?

**Victor Nikiforov**

You’re my favourite so it’s not that hard 😉

Good! I’ve mostly worked. 

**Me**

Working on what? 

Yuuri exits the app, heart flipping as he opens his notes to add ‘ _says I’m his favorite_ ’ to the growing list of things Yuuri thinks might be flirting. Maybe he’s just reading too much into things Victor writes or says, but it’s over ten points now. He should probably show someone and ask for advice. The truth is that Yuuri’s had a crush on Victor for over a year. They met in a server for figure skating fans and hit it off right away. It had been a month before Yuuri had dared to send a DM to Victor, but ever since then they haven’t really stopped chatting. He’s currently the person Yuuri talks to the most, and has been for at least six months. They message all the time when they’re both awake, which varies considering they’re in different time zones. Yuuri’s crush has only grown the more he’s gotten to know Victor. Now it’s got to the point where he’s making impulsive and rash decisions that might not be completely thought through. Yuuri’s heart races at the thought of the coming week, exiting his notes to go back to the messaging app. They had changed over to their social media accounts once they had exchanged them, and it was only then Yuuri had learned Victor was sort of a social media celebrity, and how he actually looked. 

**Victor Nikiforov**

Just making some scheduled posts that’ll go up when you’re here

So I don’t have to think about it and can just focus on you 😊

Figured out what you want to do yet? 

**Me**

That’s smart

Although I don’t want you to feel like you have to make too many changes on the account of me

I’m just happy to come hang out, but it would be cool to take a dance class🙈

Two months ago, when Yuuri was feeling far too confident, five glasses of champagne and Phichit feeding him compliments, he had pointed out to Victor that it would be nice for them to meet in person. Yuuri had thought about it a lot, fantasised about it frequently and hoped that maybe one day they would be able too. Victor had immediately agreed, the conversation turning serious in terms of Yuuri’s ability to get time off from work to actually go. Two hours later a ticket was booked for a plane that would bring Yuuri to Victor. It’s completely insane. Most have told Yuuri that, or given him odd glances, very much showing how much of a fool they think he is. Yuuri knows he is, but not for the reason they think. Yuuri is so in love with Victor. Going to see him and being almost positive — like, ninety two percent positive — that Victor doesn’t feel the same, is a terrible idea. He’s just subjecting himself to pain. Still, Yuuri can’t stop himself. As of right now he can’t think of a single thing he wants more than to wrap Victor up in a hug and get proof that this is actually real. That the person who’s talked him through panic attacks from across the other side of the world, who’s made him laugh, and with whom there’s an eight percent chance he’s actually flirting, exists. 

**Victor Nikiforov**

No worries at all. I’m so excited to see you!🥰

Yeah, hanging out sounds good. I’ll get snacks and we can just watch youtube clips and series if you want

Oh! Dance class! I’ll look up studios that would be good for that. Any particular style?

**Me**

Sounds great. I’m just happy to hang out tbh

Yeah, I looked into these [link] [link], heard anything about them?

**Victor Nikiforov**

I haven’t but since I don’t dance it’s not that strange

I have a friend who does so I’ll send them to him and see what he says

One of them is really close to me

Are you getting up now?

**Me**

Yeah

I have to earn those days off😅

**Victor Nikiforov**

So hard working😘

Yuuri can’t decide if he’s excited, nervous, or exhausted. The plane ride had taken almost thirteen hours, thankfully he’d been able to sleep some in the uncomfortable plane chairs. He had one layover in Germany, and luckily nothing had been delayed. The airplane food had been acceptable, but even though he’s eaten several times since he left he still feels like he’s hungry. The plane empties slowly, and Yuuri’s nerves start to pick up again as he moves down the aisle. What if customs won’t let him through? What if Victor doesn’t like him? What if his bag got lost in the plane exchange? He fiddles with the straps of his backpack, taking slow measured breaths as he walks off the plane. The afternoon sun is setting over the airport, and Yuuri moves with the stream of people towards customs. He nervously reads all the signs, scared he’s going to end up in the wrong line. There aren’t too many people, and the line towards the guard moves faster than expected. Yuuri can feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but all the signs around him say he’s not allowed to look at his phone while in line. Hopefully Victor won’t think he’s rude, or worry. He gets moved over to a checkpoint, and a man in his forties calls him forward. 

“Hello Yuuri,” he answers after he’s taken Yuuri’s passport. “Place your thumb on the screen in front of you please.” Yuuri does as told, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. “What are you here for?”

“I’m meeting a friend,” Yuuri says, changing his grip on the screen to his thumb as it instructs him. 

“Okay, how do you know this friend?” the guard asks, typing on his computer. Yuuri’s been dreading this conversation, because he knows how strange it’s going to sound. Still, he can’t lie. 

“We- uhm. We met online.”

The guard raises an eyebrow and hands over the passport, nodding towards the screen. “Other hand,” he instructs, and Yuuri hurries to comply. “How online?”

“On a server for figure skating fans,” Yuuri admits, feeling his cheeks pinken. 

“Mhm,” the guard says measuredly. “Are you staying with this friend?”

“I am,” Yuuri admits, moving his hand again to scan his thumb. 

“Have you met them before?” the guard asks. Yuuri shakes his head, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest. He’s not sure what he’s most nervous about, this guard not letting him in or seeing Victor. 

“I haven’t,” Yuuri says. The guard raises an eyebrow judgingly. “We’ve video-chatted a lot though.” 

“You’re going to live with someone you’ve never met?” The guard questions. Yuuri nods. There’s no use in denying it. He knows it’s crazy. Everyone has told him it’s crazy. Yuuri feels like it’s crazy. Still, he couldn’t stop himself. Victor asked him to come. Yuuri could never turn him down. “And you feel safe doing that?”

“I do!” Yuuri insists. He has no doubts Victor that is who he says he is. His only worry is that Victor will realise Yuuri’s not as interesting as he apparently thinks he is. 

“Okay,” the guard says slowly, looking him over slowly. “You be careful, okay?” 

Yuuri smiles, a small giggle almost leaving his lips. It feels silly to think he’s been so worried about not being let in and here the guard seems more concerned about his safety than anything else. “I will.”

“Okay, have a nice trip.” 

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, hurrying down to baggage claim. He finds his bag quickly, and pulls up his phone to type out a quick message to Victor that he made it though. A string of emojis and hearts floods his screen, and Yuuri giggles again, having a hard time believing he’s actually here, only metres from Victor. He goes through another passport control, and then he steps into the arrivals hall. 

It takes a moment to spot him. Yuuri slows his pace, and then movement from his left catches his eye. He turns, and then his heart stops. Victor’s smile is bright and heart-shaped, and Yuuri’s heart - which was already hammering against his chest - picks up speed, racing at an unhealthy pace. Yuuri starts to move faster, and soon he’s rounded the benches, when long arms pull him into a hug. Yuuri goes up on his toes on instinct, wrapping his own arms around Victor’s neck. 

“Hi,” Victor laughs, joyous and so bright it makes Yuuri’s stomach flip, and he smiles as he buries his face in Victor’s neck. He smells so nice, it’s such a new experience to be able to touch and smell him. Yuuri lets out a shaky breath, nerves bouncing around in his body. 

“Hi,” Yuuri answers, not wanting to pull back just yet, but unsure of how long it’s appropriate to hug someone you’ve had an online crush on for almost a year and just flew around the world to see. “They let me in.”

Victor laughs louder at that, pulling back from the embrace. Yuuri instantly feels cold, but enraptured immediately in Victor’s eyes. “Of course they did. I told you they would. How are you feeling? Tired?” 

“Not really, I slept on the flights,” Yuuri answers. Victor nods, and slowly starts to move away from the arrival hall benches. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not too long,” Victor says as they follow the signs to the train. “I got here just before your flight landed. I didn’t want you to get here before me. I got some work done while I waited. It felt weird today, not talking to you for so long.” 

“It did,” Yuuri agrees, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the fact that Victor is actually right next to him, walking and talking and smiling. Yuuri feels dizzy with it, having to hold back from touching. “Where are we going?”

“Oh!” Victor says, smiling sheepishly. “To the train. We have to take a train to another train to the subway to get to my apartment. No worries though. I got you tickets and I’ll guide you.” 

“You didn’t have to-,” Yuuri starts, but is cut off by Victor stopping and turning, placing a hand on Yuuri’s arm. The world seems to slow down around them, and all Yuuri can think about is Victor as he blinks up at him. He’s so pretty, and Yuuri must look horrible from traveling for so long. 

“I did. I really want you to enjoy yourself and have fun. I’ll take care of you,” Victor says, his blue eyes determined and cheeks slightly pink. He’s trying to kill Yuuri, obviously. How is Yuuri supposed to function when he says things like that?

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes, unable to stop himself as he says. “Please take care of me then.” 

Victor beams, and then lets his hand slide down Yuuri’s arm to hold his hand, tugging him to the airtrain. He lets go once they’re on, and Yuuri’s not sure if he mourns the loss or is thankful for a moment to breathe. 

On the way to the city they fall into easy conversation, and all Yuuri’s worries about things being stiff quickly disappear. They talk about the trip and about the landscape outside of the train that slowly gets wrapped in darkness as the sun sets. They compare things to Japan, and Victor talks about how he felt when he moved here from Russia seven years ago with his mothers. Yuuri feels relaxed in Victor’s company, even if his heart jumps every now and then when Victor smiles. 

Victor is true to his word, and soon they’re at his apartment, Yuuri getting barreled over by a large brown poodle before he’s even taken his jacket off. 

“Makka!” Victor exclaims, hurrying over to pull her off from where Yuuri’s fallen. Yuuri laughs and sits up, reaching out to pet the lovely excitable girl. “I’m sorry, she gets excited. I should have warned you.” 

“You have,” Yuuri points out, remembering the several occasions Victor have mentioned that Makkachin might jump him as soon as he walks through the door. “I just forgot. Who’s a good girl,” he coos, smiling as Makka closes her eyes while he pets her. Yuuri glances up and catches Victor’s eyes, something very fond in his gaze. Yuuri can relate. He would look at his dog like that too if he had one. Victor seems to catch himself, shaking his head once before turning to walk further into the apartment. 

“Are you hungry?” he calls over his shoulder. Makka seems to think the question is directed at her, and she immediately abandons Yuuri to rush after Victor. Yuuri takes a moment to take in the situation, still sitting on the floor. He takes a deep breath, and then another. He’s in Victor’s apartment, thousands of miles from home. He’s going to be here for five days. He’s going to spend five days with Victor. He lets out another breath and stands, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket before he follows. 

Victor cooks. In reality, Yuuri knows this. He’s seen the videos on Victor’s Youtube channel and the clips on his Instagram of him doing so. He knows Victor is at least decent at making dishes, and they always look very pretty, but it’s another thing to see it up close sitting at Victor’s kitchen island. 

“So I talked to Chris about the dance studios, and he recommended the one that isn’t as close to here. Apparently it’s the one he dances at and he really likes it. He says they have a variety of drop-in courses in different styles,” Victor says as he chops things for a salad. Yuuri was not allowed to help, and was firmly sat on a chair with a cup of tea. 

“Okay, sounds good,” Yuuri agrees. “Do we have a plan for the coming day?”

“I have a bit of a plan,” Victor says with a soft smile. “But it’s very open so feel free to suggest other things. Which day do you want to dance? Have you looked into which class you want to take?” 

“No, hold on I’ll check,” Yuuri says, pulling up his phone to open the dance studio’s site. “It was the ‘Art Dance’ studio he suggested, right?” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees. “He takes pole-dancing there but he said they have more classic classes like ballet and hip-hop too.” 

“Oh, maybe I can take a pole class then, it’s been awhile since I’ve taken one,” Yurui says absentmindedly, scrolling through the studio’s website. The sound of chopping stops, and Yuuri looks up at the sudden silence, catching Victor’s eye. There’s a pink blush coloring his cheeks, and he seems to have frozen in the moment, mouth slightly open. When they make eye contact he seems to snap out of it, immediately starting to focus on the food again. Strange. 

“I didn’t know you pole-danced too,” Victor says, eyes still downcast. Yuuri wonders if he said something wrong, and is suddenly very happy for the soft music coming from Victor’s sound system so they aren’t in total silence. 

“Uhm, yeah. I wanted to try something new and Phichit dared me. Turns out I really like it,” Yuuri answers, finding the course schedule he was looking for. “I mostly do ballet though, because it’s still my favourite.” 

“I bet you look beautiful doing both,” Victor says, turning away from the kitchen island towards the stove. His neck is bright pink over his soft white jumper. Yuuri’s stomach fills with butterflies at the comment, exiting the app to write _‘compliments my dancing without having seen it in person’_ in his growing list of gay freak outs he’s had over things involving Victor. Maybe he should post it on Reddit, see if someone can talk him out of confessing all his feelings to someone who clearly just wants to be friends.

The food is delicious, and after they move away from the topic of dancing the conversation flows again. Victor opens his tablet and together they go through sites to see, museums to visit and restaurants to book tables at. It feels nice, and just as easy as their contact online has always been. It’s so easy being around Victor, just because they already know so much about each other and each other's lives. If Yuuri had met Victor in real life first, he would have turned into a stuttering mess and probably would have been far too embarrassed to say anything, too enraptured by his beauty. He certainly was the first time they video chatted. Both of them simply stared at each other for a good minute before Yuuri had to duck out of the screen, screaming silently into the couch cushion. Victor had laughed and asked him to come back, and after that things had gone smoother. It’s good they have knowledge about each other to fall back on now, even if Yuuri sometimes gets very distracted by Victor’s long silver lashes, the blueness of his eyes, or his body language as he talks. He feels like he’s constantly staring, unable to look away. Victor doesn’t seem to have that problem though, and it makes Yuuri’s heart sink slightly. He knows clinging to hope is fruitless, he knows this is a one sided crush. Still, with all the daydreams he’s had it’s hard not to let his mind wander now that Victor is actually right next to him within touching distance. 

Yuuri can’t stifle the yawn that has been pushing itself up, and he breaks off mid-sentence when talking about a park he would like to see . He’s started to feel more and more tired ever since they ate, and even though it’s only ten he feels like he could fall asleep on the counter top. 

“Time to get to bed?” Victor laughs, and Yuuri’s about to protest but then he yawns once more, eyelids feeling heavy. Victor laughs again, and pushes himself off the chair. “Come on I’ll show you the bedroom.” 

Yuuri’s stomach fills with butterflies and his heart starts to race again. He’s known this from the start. Victor has been very open about the fact that there’s no guest room in the studio apartment. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri says as he stands, feeling like his legs are about to give out. “I could sleep on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Not at all,” Victor sing-songs, grabbing Yuuri’s bag to take with him into the room down the hall from the kitchen. “That couch is hard as a rock and I don’t want you to get back problems. Besides, my bed is huge.” 

Huge is a bit of an exaggeration, Yuuri feels as he enters the room. It is a queen size and definitely has room for two, even if they probably won’t have that much room between them. Yuuri’s heart flips again. The fact that he has known that he and Victor will be sharing a bed for several nights has only fueled his daydreams, and he tries very hard not to think of them now. 

“Which side do you want?” Victor asks, stopping at the foot of the bed. “I’m fine with either. We’ll have to share the comforter, because I only really have one.” 

Yuuri nods slowly, trying very hard to not freak out by the information of them being under the same comforter, right next to each other, in Victor’s bed. “I’m fine with either too,” Yuuri says, and Victor smiles one of those heart-shaped smiles, pushing the suitcase to the right. 

“Okay, so here’s the bathroom,” Victor guides and Yuuri follows, letting Victor show him around the room he’s seen so often in video clips. Victor’s never showed his bedroom on social media, but the bathroom and kitchen have often been displayed. Yuuri get the tour of the shower and bathtub and sinks, before he retrieves his pajamas to get ready. Victor takes Makka out for a quick walk as Yuuri does so, which gives Yuuri some much needed time to himself, trying to listen to the mantra he’s set up in his head. 

_We’re just sleeping next to each other, we’re just sleeping next to each other, we’re just sleeping next to each other._

Yuuri comes out of the bathroom around the same time Victor comes back, smiling and complimenting Yuuri’s pajamas before he darts into the bathroom himself. Yuuri pets Makka for a while, before she abandons him for her dog bed. There isn’t much choice after that. Yuuri sinks down into the soft bed, sighing in bliss from the softness of the sheets. He settles in and pulls the cover up to his ear. He should probably turn away, but he can’t really help indulging himself, and stays on the side turned towards Victor. His entire body feels heavy with sleep. He’s dimly aware of Victor coming out of the bathroom and sliding under the cover on the other side of the bed. The mattress dips, and Yuuri doesn’t fight when it moves him slightly closer to Victor. He can blame the bed, surely. The lights go out, and Yuuri risks opening his eyes. In the dark he can only see the silhouette of Victor, but it’s still enough to make Yuuri’s heart race. 

“Good night Yuuri,” Victor whispers and the words tingle over Yuuri’s skin. They’ve written countless times over the months they’ve been chatting, why does it feel so earth shattering now? 

“Good night Victor,” Yuuri answers, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballet, pole dancing, possessiveness and more bed sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many are excited about this fic. 'There was only one bed' is one of my favourite tropes too so I'm glad I could write something for it. 
> 
> Thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi)for the beta!

Yuuri wakes early, the bedroom still dark. He turns over and reaches for his phone, blinking a few times as the light blinds him. It shows that local time is 06:37, which is far too early. He rolls over in bed, set to try to fall asleep again, but realises it’s futile. Victor’s eyes are already open, and his soft gaze makes Yuuri’s heart race in his chest. 

“Morning,” Victor breathes, and the simple word sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. His hair is slightly messy from sleep, and there are soft creases from the pillowcase on his cheek. He looks gorgeous. How can anyone be this pretty?

“Mmh,” Yuuri agrees, his brain not ready to form words yet. He cuddles deeper into the pillow, gazing up at Victor with one eye. If getting into bed felt intimate, waking up next to each other feels almost overwhelmingly so. It feels almost domestic, and it fuels so many of Yuuri’s fantasies that it’s easier to try to hide. A soft laugh leaves Victor’s lips, and Yuuri wants to chase the sound with his own lips, which is a stupid and masochistic thought. 

“Is this the ‘not a morning person’ Yuuri I get to see in person now?” Victor says, stretching slightly. He’s wearing a t-shirt, something Yuuri is extremely thankful for. He’s sure he wouldn’t survive Victor’s normal sleep wear, which he knows is only underwear. Just thinking about that sends blood flooding the wrong way and Yuuri has to try to think about something else, like Victor unjustly teasing him before it’s even seven in the morning. 

“Mean,” Yuuri huffs, and that makes Victor smile brightly, pink lips spreading over white teeth. Yuuri pouts even more, cuddling further into the covers. Victor’s expression turns soft, and Yuuri’s heart flutters. 

“Do you want me to leave you to sleep a bit longer? It’s still early,” Victor says cuddling further into the pillow too. It would be so easy, to reach out and touch him. Yuuri’s fingers twitch under the covers, and he fists it in his own sleep shirt instead, to make sure he keeps it in place. Victor’s been so kind to offer a place for him to stay, and a bed, and food. Yuuri has to try to behave himself and quell his crush. 

“No,” Yuuri answers, blinking slowly. “I don’t think I’d be able to fall back asleep.” It’s true. Yuuri doesn’t feel rested, but he doesn’t feel sleepy either, more tired and heavy. Maybe getting out of bed would be good. He has to try to fight the jetlag. 

“Okay,” Victor says, voice still soft. “You want breakfast? I have to walk Makka first, so just hang out and I’ll make you some when I’ll come back?”

“I can make breakfast,” Yuuri says, pushing up until he’s sitting. The covers fall down and expose him to the colder air of the bedroom. He rubs his eyes sleepily, looking down at Victor who seems to be staring at him. Yuuri frowns, looking down at himself. He can’t see anything strange, but he’s not wearing his glasses yet so things are a bit blurry. “What?”

“Nothing,” Victor says hurriedly, sitting up as well. Yuuri reaches over to the nightstand on his side, and when he has his glasses back on his nose Victor has crawled out of bed. Yuuri tries very hard not to stare at the sliver of skin exposed at his hip. Makka comes trotting over, pressing against Victor’s leg. “I’ll just walk her. Make yourself at home.” 

Victor leaves in what feels like a rush, and Yuuri frowns as he tries to comprehend what happened. He pushes out of the bed, pushing down his pajama shirt that has ridden up over both his hips and belly button, and stops in the bathroom before he walks over to the kitchen. 

He starts tea first, and when Victor comes back in he’s managed to make a traditional Japanese breakfast with rice, grilled fish and vegetables. He even found some miso in the back of Victor’s fridge. 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, almost in awe looking at the tray and Yuuri’s plating. “This smells delicious. Is this what you usually eat for breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “I know it’s probably not what you usually eat, but I-”

“No,” Victor admits as he cuts Yuuri’s rambling off, but his smile is bright as he sits down on one of the high-top chairs. “It’s not what I usually eat for breakfast, but it looks really good. I feel very spoiled.” 

Yuuri blushes, he can’t help himself. He pushes the trays over the counter of the kitchen island and then walks over to the other side to join Victor. “I hope you enjoy it then.”

They eat, and after Victor exclaims ‘vkusno’ after every new thing he tastes Yuuri can’t help but preen a little. It did turn out alright, and they both eat the entire meal, sometimes getting so lost in conversation that they forget the food entirely. After the long meal Victor does the dishes while Yuuri packs a smaller bag with his dance clothes. 

“What are you going to do while I dance?” Yuuri asks, mostly to make conversation. Victor is often busy, Yuuri guesses he’ll have tons to do when he doesn’t have to tend to Yuuri. Victor’s just pulled on his jacket, giving Makka some pets before they leave. 

“I figured I’d watch,” he says lightly, and Yuuri feels his stomach drop. He looks at Victor as he rises, easy smile on his face. Yuuri feels nerves prickle at his skin, and he blinks, trying to find anything to answer that with. Victor seems to see it, frown appearing between his brows. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

“Why?” Yuuri asks, which sounds much ruder as it comes out than he expected. Victor blinks in surprise, and Yuuri looks away in embarrassment, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. “Why would you want to?” 

“Yuuri,” Victor calls, and even though Yuuri doesn’t want to, he looks up. He’s immediately pinned under that blue gaze. “If you don’t want me to look I won’t. I just…I’d really like to see you dance. You talk so much about it and it would be great to see it in person.” 

“I’m not that good though,” Yuuri points out, adjusting the strap of his bag as they head out of the apartment. He feels conflicted between wanting to show Victor how hard he’s worked, and fear of not living up to his expectations. “I just do it for fun.” 

“So have fun then, and I’ll have fun watching you,” Victor tries. Yuuri smiles what he hopes is an easy smile, even though he still feels a bit uncomfortable. He’s not used to having an audience. Most classes he takes doesn’t have shows or recitals, it’s just dancing for the love of it. He can’t remember the last time someone watched him dance. When he was young and still danced at Minako’s studio probably. He has pole-danced drunk at clubs a few times, but that hardly counts even though Phichit collected enough money to pay for food for both for them for two weeks from one embarrassing occasion. 

They walk to the studio and Victor points out all the landmarks on their way, sharing small anecdotes about his life and things he’s seen or done. It feels nice to be able to share this, to be let into Victor’s private life. They’ve shared things like this in chat before, but it’s not the same as walking next to each other, being able to see Victor’s animated expressions and hear his laugh. 

The studio isn’t very big, compared to the one Yuuri dances at in Tokyo, but it’s cozy. It reminds him of some of the other studios he’s visited while traveling. Yuuri tries to take one class at each place he traveled to, just to see how it feels. Art Dance has four dance studios, one of which seems to be dedicated solely to pole-dancing. There’s a few students milling around in ballet wear, probably waiting to take the same open-level class Yuuri is planning on attending. Yuuri pays for the back to back classes he’s going to take, ballet first and then pole, and just as he’s done the instructor comes. 

“I’ll head in then,” Yuuri says, nodding towards the studio. It has large windows facing the reception, and Victor has already made himself comfortable on the couch with a view over both the ballet and the pole-dancing studio. “If you get bored, you can leave.”

“I’m very sure I won’t,” Victor says looking up at Yuuri through his lashes. Oh god, Yuuri’s going to melt if he keeps looking at him like that. “Go make music with your body.” 

Yuuri blushes and nods, turning away from Victor to hurry into the studio to claim a spot at the barre. Yuuri’s sent exactly one clip of him dancing ballet to Victor. One of the instructors at the studio in Tokyo asked to film him to show her lower level class. She had sent the video to Yuuri later, and when he told Victor about it Victor had used his best emoji puppy eyes to get Yuuri to send the clip. Afterwards Victor had answered  _ ‘Beautiful, it’s like you’re making music with your body. _ ’ Yuuri had stared at the message, unable to look away from the screen, until he almost walked into a lamppost. 

He adjusts his form, takes a deep breath, and tries very hard to not think about the fact that the man he’s in love with is sitting outside the window watching his every move. The instructor does a quick run through of the warm ups, fairly basic, and then the familiar piano music starts. 

It’s a fun class. Yuuri soon gets lost in the dance, his nerves calming with each set of moves flowing through his body. Ballet has always worked as an anxiety calmer for him, and it’s gotten him through many emotional storms. He will always be grateful to Minako for introducing him to it, and for fueling his interest. The tension in his shoulders runs off of him as he follows the instructions for the movements on the barre, and later on the floor. When the class ends an hour later, he feels much more relaxed. He didn’t dance perfectly, and he did have trouble with a combination he didn’t recognize. He’ll have to work on it when he gets home. Yuuri turns to the door, smiling at one of the other dancers as they head out. His heart starts to race again when he realises he’s going to have to face Victor’s reaction. 

Victor is no longer sitting on the couch. Instead he’s surrounded by a group of three girls, all looking at him with wide eyes. Victor’s smiling, a smile Yuuri’s only seen in his Youtube posts. It feels strange to see now that he’s been exposed to Victor’s heart-shaped smile so frequently. One of the girls reach out to caress Victor’s arm, and Yuuri’s stomach drops. He had known, of course, that Victor gets approached and asked for selfies. He knows Victor is beautiful and bright and that people can’t help but gravitate towards him, Yuuri does too. 

An odd feeling fills him, something he hasn’t felt before. Yuuri’s not sure what to call it but it’s dark and possessive, curling from the pit of his stomach up towards his throat, almost making him nauseous. He clenches his jaw and turns towards the pole-dance class, trying to will himself to let it go. 

He can’t. 

Just as he’s about to enter the second studio he turns, stalking back to Victor and the group of girls. Victor looks up and spots him, smile brightening as they get eye contact. It fuels Yuuri very small sliver of confidence, and without overthinking, Yuuri stops right in front of Victor. The girls might still be talking, but Yuuri doesn’t care as he grabs the hem of his tights, pushing them down. He’s wearing black dance shorts under, tight and clinging to his thighs, just a bit longer than a pair of boxers. Victor’s jaw drops, and Yuuri pushes on, handing the tights over to Victor. “Hold these please.”

Victor reaches out immediately to take them, eyes growing wider as Yuuri pulls his glasses off and places them in his hand too, before he pulls his black shirt over his head. The cool air of the reception prickles his bare skin, but Yuuri pushes on, living on some sort of confidence he didn’t know he had. He places the shirt on top of his other possessions in Victor’s hands. “This too”. He reaches over to his bag still resting on the couch, pulling out a red crop top that he pulls over his head. He pushes his hair back with his hands, knowing full-well it’s going to flop down over his forehead as soon as he releases it. He summons the last burst of confidence he has and looks Victor straight in the eye. He gives him what Phichit calls his ‘I-can-bring-dynasties-down-with-one-look-but-I’m-an-oblivious-idiot’-look, pulling his lower lip into his mouth for good measure. “Thank you Victor,” he says slowly, hoping for sexy. Victor’s cheeks are bright pink, and he’s still holding Yuuri’s things in a tight grip in his hands. “I’ll see you when I’m done.”

He turns and walks away then, heart hammering in his chest because  _ oh my god _ he just stripped in front of Victor and asked him to hold Yuuri’s sweaty clothes in the middle of a dance studio reception. Yuuri bites his lip hard, and looks back, seeing Victor still looking at him. Two of the girls have started moving towards the classroom, and Yuuri’s filled with a feeling of need, an ache to have Victor look at him and no one else. The nerves that plagued him earlier from having Victor watch him exchanged for the desire to have Victor’s full attention. He walks into the dance studio with swaying hips, gripping the pole next to the studio window. 

Yuuri’s fingers are tingling and he’s having a hard time pushing down the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Victor is sitting across from him in the restaurant, and he looks absolutely gorgeous. The dark button up hugs his frame just right, and the pants he’s wearing had Yuuri unable to stop stealing glances at his ass as they walked in. Victor had pulled out the chair for him before they sat, and Yuuri decided then and there that no matter how much he knew that Victor doesn’t feel like he does (he's about eighty percent sure) he’s still going to imagine this is a date. It’s Victor’s favorite restaurant, and it’s dimly lit, all white tablecloths and candles. The interior is beautiful, and there are pairs just like them seated at the tables in the dining area, conversations low and mood romantic. Yuuri can’t help but dream.

After dance they had taken a late lunch, and they came back to the apartment to find it dog-free. Victor explained that his Mama had come to pick Makka up. She did sometimes when she felt Makka needed some dog company, apparently. Yuuri was equal parts relieved and disappointed about not meeting Victor’s Mama. Victor talks very warmly of both of his mothers, and it’s clear they have a good relationship. Still, Yuuri is terrified they wouldn’t like him. 

Yuuri showered off the sweat of dance class, trying not to think about all the compliments Victor had showered him with after Yuuri was done. It seemed he had been able to keep Victor’s interest after all. After that they hung out on Victor’s couch, watching Youtube videos and talking, before it was time to get ready for dinner. 

The food is delicious, and even though Yuuri feels filled with anticipation over something he can’t put his finger on, he’s not anxious. He’s been feeling far more comfortable around Victor than he expected. Maybe Victor’s just like that, making people feel relaxed and seen. Or maybe it’s because they already know each other so well. Whatever it is, it’s very nice. It makes Yuuri fall even more in love with him. 

“I’m really glad you came here,” Victor says in a low voice when they’re eating dessert. Yuuri’s heart flips treacherously in his chest, and he smiles as he nods, letting his lips wrap around the spoon to to give himself another moment to collect his voice. 

“Me too,” he agrees. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I hope I’m doing a good job,” Victor laughs. “Even though I feel like you’ve taken care of me too. Breakfast and then the best dance show I’ve ever seen. Maybe I’m doing a poor job at hosting.” 

“Not at all,” Yuuri protest. “I feel very well taken care of.” He takes a collecting breath, looking up at Victor through his lashes in a way which he hopes makes him look seductive. “I’m glad you enjoyed watching me dance, and weren’t bored.”

“I- ha,” Victor laughs. The light of the restaurant is dim, but Yurui can still see his cheeks darken. “I was definitely not bored.” He licks his lips, tilting his head to the side as if he’s trying to figure something out as he looks at Yuuri. “You’re a beautiful dancer Yuuri. I was enraptured the entire time.” 

Yuuri feels the praise wrap around him, and he glances down at his plate, scraping the last of the desert off it. He’s usually not good with compliments, but when they come from Victor they seem to nestle themselves into his heart and build a home there. “Thank you,” Yuuri says, a feeling of hope blooming in his chest, something he’s not fully prepared to face yet. 

Yuuri wakes from the mattress shifting, glancing up to see Victor get up and go to the bathroom. He shifts too, snuggling into the warmth under the covers. The room is barely lit, the light from the window coming through the cracks between the wall and the blinds. He considers trying to fall back asleep, but the tingling feeling in his palms and the low level heart fluttering in his chest is making it impossible. Victor had been so beautiful last night, and he had said such sweet things. Could Victor be feeling something for Yuuri too? 

The mattress dips again, and Victor adjusts himself until he’s lying on his stomach, one hand splayed between them. Yuuri’s lying on his side, and suddenly he feels an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him. Yuuri clenches his fist and relaxes it, fiddling with his fingers to make the feelings go away. It doesn’t. It continues to grow, heavy in the palm of his hand as he looks at Victor’s almost outstretched one. 

He moves slowly, hand caressing over soft sheets. Yuuri stops just before they touch, trying to talk himself out of doing it. Could he joke it away if Victor doesn’t want Yuuri to hold his hand? Say he only wanted Victor’s attention to say something? He moves his hand closer, pressing the sides of their hands together awkwardly. Victor doesn’t move. Yuuri has no idea how much time has passed. Maybe Victor has fallen back asleep. There’s a moment of nothing, and then Yuuri moves his hand over Victor’s. Victor turns his immediately, as if he’s only been waiting for Yuuri to make that final push. Their fingers lace together, and Victor turns to face him. The smile on his face is blinding, adoring even, and Yuuri suddenly feels overwhelmed, having to nuzzle into the pillow to hide for a moment. He wants to scream into it, a bubbly feeling filling him to the brim. 

“Yuuri?” Victor calls, and Yuuri looks up from his hiding place, smile wide on his lips. Victor’s still holding his hand, and he slowly bring it to his mouth to place a soft kiss on Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri’s heart stutters. 

“Yes?” Yuuri answers breathlessly, blood rushing in his ears. Victor looks up at him through his long silver lashes, shuffling a little loser, lips caressing Yuuri’s fingers with every word that leaves his mouth. 

“Can I-. I really want to kiss you,” Victor says, and Yuuri’s heart feels so full he’s sure it’s going to burst. 

“Please.” 

Victor moves, and Yuuri does too. In no time at all, and in slow motion at the same time, Yuuri finds himself on his back, Victor’s hand cupping his cheek as the other supports his weight beside Yuuri’s head on the mattress. Victor leans down and Yuuri meets him, fingers tangling in silver hair as their lips meet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: more kissing, confessions and time running out. 
> 
> Want to read the rest of this story now? Check out this [Twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1207618156212183040?s=20). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late! Truth be told I forgot *hides*. There's been a lot going on these last few days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this third chapter! The fourth will be a short epilogue, and will be up next Thursday - I promise. 
> 
> Thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi)for the beta!

Victor’s mouth is warm against his, and Yuuri gasps, pulling Victor closer. He feels needy and desperate, but it’s almost like coming up for air after being denied. He wants more, needs more to live. Victor hums pleasantly, and it sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Victor’s hair is soft between his fingers, lips smooth and mouth moving perfectly against Yuuri’s own. Butterflies flutter in his stomach and when Victor pushes up to look down at him and Yuuri feels like he’s drowning in his blue gaze. 

Victor licks his lips, eyes wide in disbelief before he slumps down on Yuuri, hiding his face in Yuuri’s neck with a loud groan. Yuuri laughs, fingers carding softly through the shorter hair at the nape of Victor’s neck. He feels so happy, bubbly and in love. “What?”

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Victor says into the fabric of Yuuri’s pajama shirt, nuzzling close. He’s a solid weight on Yuuri’s chest, heavy and making it a bit hard to breathe. Yuuri doesn’t mind at all. It makes it more real for him, makes it easier to wrap his mind around this actually happening. 

“I have too,” Yuuri says, sucking in a big breath of air as Victor rises above him again. He looks down at Yuuri with wide eyes, fringe hanging down over his face. He’s so beautiful. Yuuri can’t help but cup his cheeks and push up to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You did?” Victor asks, grabbing Yuuri’s waist to turn them off to their sides, facing each other. “Since when?”

“For like a year,” Yuuri says with a laugh, and Victor gasps, frown appeared between his brows. 

“A year!” He exclaims and pushes up on his elbow. “I could have been kissing you for a year?” He looks absolutely betrayed by this. 

“Wait, you’ve liked me for that long too?” Yuuri asks in disbelief. 

“Yes!” Victor exclaims again, flopping down onto the mattress again. “Yuuri how can you have liked me for that long and didn’t tell me?”

“You didn’t tell me either,” Yuuri points out. Victor looks over and pouts. It’s so cute that Yuuri has to kiss him again. Victor’s pout disappears as he chases Yuuri’s lips back, mouths pressing together slow and exploratory. Victor’s a really, really good kisser. Yuuri’s never been kissed like this before. When they break apart Victor is smiling instead, and Yuuri feels a sense of pride being able to make him so happy. 

“I did flirt very openly with you though,” Victor points out. “Chris has told me that I’ve seemed desperate.” 

“I was convinced I was the only one,” Yuuri protest and Victor shakes his head, the hand resting on Yuuri’s waist pulling him closer to Victor’s chest again. Yuuri feels like he’s going to burst. This is everything he never dared to hope for. Victor giggles and shakes his head, leaning closer again. Yuuri watches as his eyes half close, sending a tingling sensation down Yuuri’s spine. 

“We’re a mess,” Victor says just a hair's breadth from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri can feel his breath against his damp lips, and it takes everything he has to not close the distance. 

“I’m okay with that,” Yuuri says. “I can be your mess.” 

Victor sighs, gaze warm. “You’re going to give me a heart attack,” he breathes before closing the distance between their lips again. 

It’s very hard to pull oneself from the bed when the person you’ve been fantasizing about kissing for months is there doing just that. The kisses deepen, and sometimes they have to stop to catch their breaths or simply smile at each other, giggles breaking out as they admit how they’ve tried to hide their feelings from each other. Their fingers lace and unlace, caress up cheeks and sides. Yuuri’s never felt so adored in his life. 

After a while they have to get up though, to eat and use the bathroom, but when they finally do, despite Victor pulling Yuuri back to bed twice when he tries to leave to smother him in kisses, there’s been hours since that first press of lips. Yuuri can hardly believe it, so much that he can’t seem to stop touching Victor as soon as they’re in close proximity of each other. He finds himself reaching out to caress his arm, press his lips to his throat, twine their fingers together. It’s like a dam has broken and now he can’t stop. 

“Tell me if I’m touching you too much. I don’t want to crowd you,” Yuuri says when they’ve eaten breakfast, planning what to do with the day that’s slowly turning to afternoon, even though they’re still in their pajamas. Victor smiles and shakes his head, leaning forward to claim Yuuri’s lips for what feels like the hundredth time that day. 

“You’re not,” Victor says, smiling so softly that it makes Yuuri’s heart ache in the best way. “Touch me more?” he looks almost bashful as he says it, and Yuuri doesn’t hold back his smile as he stands to pull Victor into a kiss again. 

It’s a miracle they manage to leave the apartment at all, Yuuri thinks, but Victor is insistent, fingers lacing together as they leave the apartment building to head for the subway. Victor pulls Yuuri to his side as they stand and wait for their stop, and Yuuri wonders what it is about Victor that makes him so comfortable. Yuuri can’t remember being this tactile with anyone before, can’t remember wanting to. They get off the train and start walking around the center of the city, passing various landmarks and sites. Yuuri barely sees them. He’s far too focused on Victor’s face. How his nose reddens in the cold, how the end of his fringe curls in the damp air, how he keeps Yuuri close. It feels right. Everything about being with Victor feels so right. The weather is some mix between rain and mist, and they seem to get soaked just walking around. When they get back to the apartment, bringing some food with them, they’re both so exhausted they fall asleep watching movies in bed, tangled in each others’ arms. 

Yuuri wakes warm, a solid weight pressed against his back. He pushes closer, smiling as Victor hums happily. Yuuri feels that bubbly feeling again, as if he’s going to burst from happiness. He had so many distant hopes when coming here, never had he expected some of them to be exceeded. Yesterday had been a dream come true, and to wake up in Victor’s arms feels like more than Yuuri deserves. He turns in his grip, unable to stop himself from pressing his lips against Victor’s perfect cupid's bow as soon as he can. It’s addicting, touching Victor, kissing him. Yuuri can’t seem to get enough of it. The kiss is soft at first, but soon Yuuri opens up just a little, letting Victor in more. Victor opens up too, and soon the kisses turn wet and deep, their grips on each other tightening. Yuuri licks along the seam of Victor’s lips, and Victor hums happily again, opening up more to let their tongues touch. It makes Yuuri bold, and he lets his hands slide under Victor’s sleeping shirt. Victor’s back is smooth and muscular, and Yuuri really can’t stop the moan that comes out of his mouth at the feeling of his bare skin under his hands. Yuuri’s had a lot of fantasies about Victor in fewer clothes than this, being able to touch and kiss and grab. Victor chuckles, and soon Victor’s larger hands are trying to push underneath Yuuri’s shirt too. It’s definitely tighter than Victor’s washed out t-shirt, and Victor makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. 

“This is why you wear bigger ones Yuuri,” he complains and Yuuri laughs, pressing his lips to Victor's again as his heart thunders in his chest. Arousal is drumming in his veins and he hopes he’s not overstepping when he lowers his voice and asks, “Do you want me to take it off?” 

Victor moans low, pulling back to look into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri tries to not shy away. It’s something he really wants, feels an urgent need to lose their clothes and be closer, but he doesn’t want to push Victor into something that makes him uncomfortable. “Yeah,” Victor says, leaning down to press his lips against Yuuri’s throat. “If you want to?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees, and Victor pulls back to give Yuuri some room. He tries not to feel self-conscious when he pulls it over his head and lies back down into the push bed. Victor’s eyes roam over his now naked torso, and Yuuri bites his lips, hoping Victor will like what he sees. 

“How are you so pretty?” Victor asks, placing a hand on Yuuri’s jaw to caress slowly down his throat to his chest. He stops in the middle of Yuuri’s sternum, looking back up at Yuuri’s eyes. “Do you want me to take mine off too?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri answers honestly. Victor smiles, almost predatorily, as he pulls back to remove his ratty old shirt. He removes his pants while he’s at it too, leaving him in bikini briefs, which makes a rush of blood flood down to Yuuri’s groin. He lets out a soft whimper, and Victor smirks. “How are you so hot?” 

“I think I’m supposed to be asking that,” Victor says, crawling up Yuuri’s body, stopping when he has one hand on either side of Yuuri’s head. It’s so easy to reach out and place his hands on Victor’s chest, feel the firmness of his muscles and the beat of his heart. Yuuri’s heart flutters, and for a moment he’s hit with the realisation that tomorrow he’s going to go back home and won’t know when he’s going to get to see Victor again, if he will ever see him again. It makes Yuuri’s stomach turn, and he hurries to push those thoughts away. They didn’t talk about it yesterday, and Yuuri wants to savor every moment they have, so he can live off it when he leaves. 

“Kiss me again?” Yuuri asks, and Victor leans down to claim his lips. Their bodies press together, and Yuuri loves the feeling of them being skin to skin. He can’t help but grab tightly at Victor’s back, nails digging into his skin when Victor abandons his mouth to suck a mark onto the column of his throat. “Aah,” Yuuri moans, repeating it when Victor sucks another mark further down. Victor continues down to Yuuri’s chest, and when he sucks a nipple into his mouth Yuuri can’t help but buck his hips up. His cock is hard and pressing against his pajama pants, and he wants them off. 

“Does that feel good?” Victor asks with a smirk, as if he doesn’t know he’s turning Yuuri into a moaning, whimpering mess in his bed. As if he can’t feel Yuuri’s arousal press into his stomach where he’s laying between Yuuri’s spread legs. 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathes. “So good.” 

“Do you like me touching you?” Victor asks, hands moving further and further down on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri rolls them up again, and Victor leaves a wet kiss in the middle of Yuuri’s chest. 

“I do,” Yuuri agrees. “I like it a lot.” 

“Let's make a deal,” Victor says, crawling back up to Yuuri’s mouth. This places their groins together, and Victor rolls into Yuuri’s arousal, clearly hard himself. “You tell me what I do that you like, and you tell me if I do something you don’t like?” 

He’s so wonderful. How is he this gorgeous and wonderful? “Only if you do the same,” Yuuri says and Victor smiles, leaning down to seal it with a kiss. It’s wet and needy, and for a while they simply roll their hips together, small gasps of pleasure leaving their lips. 

“I really want to put my mouth on you,” Victor says between kisses, and Yuuri wants so bad it almost hurts. 

“Please, I’ve thought about that so much,” Yuuri admits, mind hazy and lips sore from kissing. He’s still pushing up to meet Victor’s lips again, hungry and aching. “I don’t think I’ve gotten off a single time for the last year without thinking of you.” 

Victor stills, eyes wide and cheeks deep pink before he hides his face in Yuuri’s neck again. “Yuuuriii,” he drags out. “You can’t just say things like that.” 

Yuuri laughs, he can’t help it. His mind is a storm of want, desire, and bubbly happiness. He can’t ever remember feeling this in love. “It’s true.” 

“You’re giving me a heart attack,” Victor points out, rising on his elbows above Yuuri. His hands caress the hair away from Yuuri’s forehead, smiling adoringly. “That’s so hot.” 

“You’re hot,” Yuuri shoots back, wrapping one of his legs around Victor’s hips to roll his groin into Victor’s erection.”Take these pants off me.” 

“Mmh,” Victor moans, kissing Yuuri’s lips once more before he starts kissing a trail down Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri feels dazed, eyes on the ceiling for a moment as he tries to just feel. Feel Victor’s lips against his skin, sucking marks low on his stomach. Feel the way his hands grip Yuuri’s hips, fingers slowly pushing underneath his pajama pants and underwear. Yuuri lifts his hips in silent consent, and Victor follows the disappearing fabric with his mouth, kissing newly exposed skin. Yuuri gasps and tires not to squirm or move his body so Victor will put his mouth where he wants it. 

“Victor,” he breathes, and Victor answers with a hum, a trail of kisses and soft bites scattered on Yuuri’s thighs and groin. Teasing, mind spinning. “Victor please.” 

“You’re so delicious Yuuri,” Victor says one hand wrapping around the base of Yuuri’s cock. I can’t wait to taste all of you.” Wet heat forms around the back of Yuuri’s cock, and then Victor licks from root to tip. The feeling and words are so much, hitting some of Yuuri’s deepest fantasies. Yuuri whimpers, and his hands find Victor’s hair, just to hold onto something. Victor licks up his length again, the heat and slick friction driving Yuuri mad. He’s just about to beg again, when Victor’s mouth wraps around the head of his cock and sucks. 

“Aaah,” Yuuri moans, grip in Victor’s hair tightening as he fights against the urge to fuck into that amazing heat. Victor sinks down, hands on Yuuri’s thighs, pressing possessively. Yuuri’s inner thighs are so sensitive, and the mix of the pressure of Victor’s fingers and the slick heat is better than any pleasure Yuuri’s felt before. “Victor, aah, Victor.” 

Victor hums again as he bobs his head, sinking and rising on Yuuri’s length as Yuuri writhes into the sheets. Yuuri feels like he’s floating, pleasure building and building as Victor sucks, licks and takes him all the way down his throat. Yuuri glances down at him, seeing how Victor has pushed his underwear down, one hand on his own cock. Yuuri moans, the sight of Victor finding it so hot pleasuring Yuuri with his mouth so he has to touch himself almost too much. 

“Victor, mmh, I’m gonna,” Yuuri warns, the dizzying pleasure making his mind so hazy he can’t stop his hips from moving in time with Victor’s bobbing. He’s trying to warn Victor but he doesn’t want him to stop. It feels so good. So incredibly good. “Fuck, fuck aah,” Yuuri gasps. Victor increases his pace, blue eyes connected with Yuuri’s, as if he wants to watch Yuuri come apart. He looks so hot with Yuuri’s cock spreading his lips wide, eyes dark with lust. Yuuri’s hips stutter and then he starts to shake, his orgasm like a cracking whip down his spine as he comes down Victor’s throat. His body trembles, aftershocks quaking through him as Victor swallows and swallows, the pleasure of coming tingling in Yuuri’s entire body. Victor pulls off, and then he’s crawling up Yuuri’s body, hand still stroking his own hard cock.

“Can I?” Yuuri asks, moving his hands down Victor’s chest, one stopping to pinch a nipple. Victor’s flushed from his cheeks down his chest, and he nods jerkily. Yuuri licks his palm, and then he wraps his hand around the base of Victor’s erection. Victor lets go, and his head falls forward on a low moan of Yuuri’s name. His cock is both long and thick, and Yuuri hopes he’ll be able to feel it inside him before he leaves. Yuuri feels boneless and fucked out, but the sounds from Victor’s mouth are so delicious, and Yuuri wants to pull every single one of them out of him. Victor’s hips buck into Yuuri’s hand, and soon he’s whining, breath ragged as he comes moaning Yuuri’s name. He collapses on top of Yuuri, gripping him tightly as they kiss lazily. Victor’s come is sticky between them, but Yuuri doesn’t care at all. 

* * *

  
  


“Do you have everything?” Victor asks as they arrive at the security line, even though they’ve already checked and double checked Yuuri’s luggage. Yuuri’s checked in, left his bag, and now they’ve walked very slowly to the point where Victor can’t follow. Yuuri nods, feeling the weight of Victor’s hand in his own as his heart aches. It hurts and pounds, already set on the goodbye just moments away. They spent the entire day yesterday in bed, just being close, limbs tangled and voices low and soft. They only left the bed for the bare necessities. Yuuri longs to go back to it now, safe in their warm bubble, far away from the pain that he knows is to come. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri answers, looking down on his shoes before he looks back up at Victor. He’s looking at the security line, and Yuuri’s not sure if he should ask what he’s thinking about, even if he’s dying to know. Yuuri wishes he could make promises, wishes he could have a good plan that would work for both of them, could vow they can make it work. He wants them to. He’s never wanted anyone the way he wants Victor. His heart has never ached as much for anyone as it does now. He bites the inside of his cheek to try to stop the tears that’re burning in his eyes. He’s trying to commit Victor’s profile to memory; the slope of his nose, the shape of his mouth, the height of his cheekbones. Yuuri doesn’t want to go.  _ He doesn’t want to go.  _

“Text me as soon as you land? So I don’t worry,” Victor says, and he turns back to look at Yuuri then. The pain in Yuuri’s chest increases, and he sucks in a stuttering breath. Victor’s lips are formed into a soft smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“I will,” Yuuri says, licking his lips nervously. “Be safe on the way back on the train.” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, swallowing twice as he squeezes Yuuir’s hand hard. “You’ll look into your schedule when you get back? And we’ll see when I can come visit?” His voice trembles and Yuuri feels like he can hardly breathe. 

“Yes. I don’t- I don’t want this to be the last time…” Yuuri trails off, unable to finish the sentence because it hurts too much. Victor lets out a breath while he shakes his head furiously. 

“No I- I don’t want that either,” Victor agrees. “I’ll miss you so much.” 

“I’ll miss you too,” Yuuri answers, hand sliding out of Victor’s to wrap around his neck. Yuuri presses as close as he can, forcing himself not to cry even though his chest hurts like someone’s standing on it. Victor holds him firmly against himself, and when Yuuri pulls back just a little he claims Yuuri’s lips. His hand comes up to cradle the back of Yuuri’s head, and it’s almost painfully hard, a desperate kiss. Yuuri feels one tear slide down his face and he pulls back, pecking Victor’s lips once more, softly this time, before he steps away. 

“I’ll go now,” he says, voice trembling. Victor follows after, kissing him again. Yuuri feels like his heart is bleeding in his chest as he looks at him, barely holding it together. 

“Okay,” Victor says as he reluctantly steps back from where he hurried forward, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Safe flight.” 

“Bye,” Yuuri says, and then he hurries into the security line. He doesn’t look back, and as soon as he’s through it and rounded a corner he slumps down, buries his forehead in his knees and cries. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: reunion. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, kudosing and commenting. I'm so glad you''ve enjoyed this. I hope you like seeing the boys together in this short epilogue too.  
> Thank you to [Zuzuhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuhi) for helping with the beta <3.

Yuuri’s leg is bouncing up and down, his eyes glancing to the arrivals entrance repeatedly. He’s been here for forty minutes, and twenty minutes ago they announced the arrival of Victor’s flight. Yuuri’s been fidgeting ever since, nerves exposed and raw. He’s trying to take slow and deep breaths, but the more time passes the more nervous he gets. He wonders if this was how Victor felt when he was waiting for Yuuri three months ago on the other side of the world. For Yuuri it took fifty minutes to get through all the security checks, so it could be a long time until Victor actually comes. He should calm down. He should really, really try to calm down. 

The arrivals hall is fairly empty, and Yuuri glances around at the other people sitting around on scattered benches, looking at the same entrance Yuuri is, or at the board showing the arriving flights. Yuuri tries to make up stories for them to occupy his mind, but he can’t concentrate. Soon he switches his focus back to the entrance, hoping Victor will come soon. 

They’ve tried hard to make it work, and for the most part they’ve done alright. They still text daily, and often talk too. The video calls have been everything from sweet to very hot, and Yuuri flushes just thinking about some of the things he’s said and done, the photos he’s sent. Victor’s been very appreciative, and with each and every compliment Yuuri’s confidence has grown, even if he’s had many days where he’s sure Victor’s grown tired of him. Long distance is hard, and Yuuri’s often feared he’s doing too much, or not enough. 

They had planned this trip as soon as Yuuri came back, and it’s been a good thing to hold on to, to look forward to when the pain got too much. Yuuri’s heart has been aching ever since they arrived at the airport for Victor to drop him off, and it still aches. He misses Victor constantly, feels like someone who should be beside him is missing. He imagines Victor walking next to him, waking next to him, holding his hand and cooking together. Just being there, in touching distance. Yuuri’s afraid he’s going to attach himself at the hip with Victor on this visit and won't let him out of his grasp for the almost three full weeks. 

He sees him even before Victor’s passed the threshold, and without thinking about it he moves. Victor’s pace quickens too, and Yuuri suddenly feels such relief flood his body, all of the ache leaving as soon as he collides with his love. Victor’s warm in Yuuri’s embrace, and his cheeks are wet when Yuuri’s hands find them, pressing his lips into soft waiting ones. 

“Hi,” Yuuri breathes between kisses, trying to stroke Victor’s tears away. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Victor says. “I missed you so much Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s breath stutters. They’ve said this before, written it and whispered it before saying good night. It becomes so much more real now that Yuuri can feel how much tension he’s been carrying when it rushes out of him at the sight of Victor. He presses close to kiss him again, that joy he felt returning with every breath. Victor’s tears are still trickling slowly down his cheeks, and Yuuri adores him.

“You wanna go home?” he asks and Victor nods, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s one more time before they untangle. Yuuri takes one of Victor’s bags and his hand, and in that moment everything feels just right. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
